


No Promises

by roseexler



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gangster, Kidnapping, Olivia Pov only, Olivia is a doctor, criminal, slow update, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseexler/pseuds/roseexler
Summary: He is cold, a cruel, heartless person and doesn't play by the rules.Trouble is his friend,he is a rebel, breaking law and a criminal.He has an angel's face but has a pair of demon horns ,murder without feeling anything.He’s the drug that keep her sane up.Tucked into the "perfect life" that parents wanted, she is young , pretty and naive ? Wanted to be free,craved for it? Rebellion in life was the spice.. Fall into his love trap because of that darkness, his darkness.But "Emotions is for the weak..”





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I am very excited or my new story! Anyway leave a kudo if you enjoy it !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell no , like i wanted to write summary :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! This is my new story :v If you like it leave a kudos for me , i really appreciate it

_I melted in his eyes, he was all I wanted.My body, soul and heart were bound to him..I want him, his rebellion ,his madness ...oh ..how his touch sent me shivers down my spine ,the way he kissed me fiercely and hungry, passionate and raw.It leaves me completely blank in the head it made me feel like an addict with his soft lips and a devilish smile like a drug to me.A mind-numbing, body-tingling, genital-swelling, addictive pastime , its was mind blowing sex i ever have..His love is very complicated ..But I'm willing to get it even if it's the most **expensive price ..**_

**A FEW MONTHS AGO : Cambridge Police Station - 11p.m**

"Liv, are you there?" The voice of a man called my name. It was dark outside and around 11 pm. I'm waiting for my fiance at the police station, he's the police chief.

"Hey !" I got up from his desk and went out to the hall when I saw two more policeman holding a handcuffed man, he was standing and talking to them.

"I have not been able to contact my superior, so I will probably leave this **piece of shits**  here overnight." He said and turned to look at my face , his face was serious and showing disgust 

"Put him in the detention room and don't take his handcuffs off. That thing is not human." He said angrily but when he turned to see me, he quickly changed his voice when he saw me

"Hey baby , have you been waiting for me long? " He asked me gently

"No , I just came back from the hospital.." I answered softly ,my eyes are on the back of his back watching the handcuffed person.

That thing is not human? Why is that ? Why did he call him not human? A pile of questions popped up in my mind, i know that my fiance had a grudge against all the criminals but never called them monsters.The two policemen put that criminal in, he didn't say anything no resistance at all, just skimmed over my face with an evil sinister smile full of meaning.He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous ,with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones.His fleeting beauty made girls look overwhelmed and weak at their knees.

"Hey ? Olivia ! Did you hear what I just said ?" The voice of my fiance startled me 

"H-huh ? Y-yes .. We can leave it for another day" His face seemed to relax.

"Thank you for understanding me. I promise to make up for you." He kissed my forehead, wrapped his arms around my waist to take me outside to go home.

I went out, went to his car, then I reached into my pocket and didn't see my phone.Maybe I forgot it on his desk.

"James ?" I looked up at him

"Yeah ?"

"I left my phone on your desk, can you wait for me to get it?"

"Sure babe just hurry up, it's really dark outside and it gonna rain soon." I nodded lightly and went into the police station to his desk to get my phone.

I went in there was only one policeman in the nightshift while the whole room was empty and silent.He only paid attention to his phone without knowing whether I went in or not.It is true that my phone is on his desk, I go and pick it up in my pocket. My curiosity makes me glance at the cell, he is sitting there and handcuffed iron door.His face was bent down to the ground and remained silent, he doesn't not speak up justify himself like everyone else.I noticed that he was bleeding from the handcuffed, dark blood soaked in his shirt..The blood on the shirt was dry, but the blood still flowed to the floor.Did they leave him like that ? Looking at him, I couldn't turn away, he was also human too.. I step by step slowly towards him, there is always a bandage and anti-bacterial spray in my bag.I knelt beside him and whispered softly so the policeman out there couldn't hear me.

"H-hey..Can you hear me.. ?"

He raised his head and looked at me, his face is full of wounds but it can't hide how gorgeous his are.He was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the gentle.His eyes were like the ocean, so full of life yet so uncertain and his glance is as cold as ice.just when I look up at his dark brown hair, every drop of blood runs down his head.He silently watched me say nothing.I stepped closer to him, took the bandage and medicine, lifted up his sleeve and smeared the medicine on him.His face was wrinkled in pain when the medicine was in his hand.

"Sorry ... A-are you hurt .." I asked shyly.Police, they are too heartless! Why can they leave him like this? Luckily it was just a skin wound.

He still didn't say anything, his painful expression suddenly disappeared and the deadly smile appeared.

"Your little boyfriend takes time to catch me..That bastard wants to kill me so why are you sitting here trying to fix me? Aren't you afraid he'll be disappointed in you ? Your little shitty boyfriend is a chief anyway." After a moment of silence, he provoked me.

I know those words go deep into my mind but I don't let it eat inside.I took a deep breath after helping him, I gently pulled his sleeve down and put my stuff in the bag and stand up.I walked but a few steps suddenly felt guilty, so I quickly turned around, pulled out a bag of small cakes in my pocket and handed it to him.Looking at his tired face, I can't afford to starve him..

"Here.." I slipped a small package of cake under his feet. Maybe it would help him get throught tonight.That's all I can help him..

"Stupid." He said then suddenly pulled me and kissed me, a quick kiss made me startle.In a moment I pressed my lips against his and I kiss back ? My heart skips a beat then I realized it was wrong , I quickly pushed him away and  rushed out..On the way out, I saw the wanted poster and there was the face of the person I just kissed is a wanted criminal ...

"What's took you so long ?"  James frowned at me

"I found it ... let's go .." I muttered response

I got in the car and we went home, we didn't talk to each other on the way ..James focused on driving while listening to music on his radio and I sat beside him looking out at the rain. I kept thinking about that kiss.Why did he kiss me ?

"Hey Olivia ?"

"H-huh ? Yeah ??" I answered hastily.

"You seem to think a lot and keep quiet for a long time. Did something happen today?"

"I-...." Right ! Something did happen today! I just kissed a fucking wanted criminal that my fiance must try so hard to catch him and I literally just make out with him in the cell..Fuck !  I'm so fuck up..

"No..Nothing happened, I was only stressed with my work ..I'm just a bit tired.." I bit my tongue and let out a disgusting lie

"Oh yeah .. Feel free to tell me. So are you hungry now? What do you want to eat?" he asked me

"Maybe Chinese..It's been a while since we've eaten that.. "

"Yeah , great choice ! I will order when we get home." He smiled warmly and turned to focus on driving.As for me, I sat in the corner of the door and felt regretful when I kissed him part of me and felt butterflies in my stomach..It was a quick kiss but it made me feel more excited than kissing James.When he kissed me ,his lips brush mine. Not innocently like James, it feel like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can’t seem to…Just like I have been seduced by him and I can no longer think straight..Maybe I read too much dark romance and it makes me too delusional..

**HOME : 11.45pm**

"You should take a shower first, let me order food" He took off his jacket and hung it up and told me then leave the room.

I walked into the bathroom, rinsed the warm water out of the bathtub, took off my clothes and stepped in and released myself in the water.My body is relax in warm water,it was so comfortable . All the burden of work as a doctor seems to be drained from my shoulders.And then I thought of all the things in my life, my parents, my work, my fiance and the purpose of my life.I have a job that pays well either is my fiance.I have a family that always loves me.But..I have never done anything in my life except for my parents' permission and their wished.My marriage is also arranged by my parents..At least they paired me with James, not some old ass man that would be really fuck up..

**HOME : Midnight**

After taking a shower, I got dressed and went into the room when James was already in bed eating and watching the news on TV.He was watching the movie intently, I hurried jump to the bed and grabbed the remote and turned to another channel.

"Hey ! I'm watching! Why did you switch to your channel?"

"Cuz I like it" I stuck out my tongue mischievously and I lay in bed comfortably.James after finishing his cup of noodles, he reached out , pinned me down and tickle to take the controller from my hand but I held it tight so he wouldn't take it and I giggled like a school girl under his arms.

"Hey! It's not fair! At least you can say 'please' for it.Cheater !" I looked up at him then suddenly James brought his face close to mine and He stroked my blond hair and kissed my forehead ,it makes me blush so hard like a tomato..But then he start kissing my neck and it makes me uncomfortable  especially when I just went through a long and tiring day like this..I turned my head away from him.I don't want to do this..I have been saved it until the wedding and he knows it..

"James..I don't want to do this.."

"Come on, darling, we going to get married anyway.." He whispered into my ear

"Our wedding will be in one weeks , i promises it will be worth it." I said and at that moment his disappointed face was clear but then he forced a distorted smile not to get me worry.

"Yeah.. You're right , it will be worth it." He mumbled and turned to lie down to his bed , "You should sleep soon, I'm gonna sleep now , got early meeting tomorrow"

Then he turned to sleep, I ate the Chinese food and watched TV, after I finished eating I cleaned and went to sleep.

**HOME : 7a.m**

'No, don't make me do it ... Please ..'

*** _GUN SHOT_ ***

**...**

I was startled and woke up, sweat on my forehead. I was scared, in that dream I'm the one who shot him.. I shot James.I dreamed that I'm hesistant to press the trigger, but in my mind I was ready to shoot him for a man I couldn't remember when I woke up.Just a dream, right? But why ... does it feel so real ? I look at my trembling hand. It's definitely true, not a dream ..or I thought too much..Ugh .. I really need to take a shower..

I realized I was lying in bed alone, maybe James was working early.I had to go by my car again, don't know if I had filled the gas yet..After a good shower, I put on clothes , even the clothes I wears ugly or sexy,it will be hidden behind the blouse.Anyway, what if my friend asked me to go out? I have to consider that situation , LOL ! I opened the car door and checked the gas line, near the red line. I have to fill it up.

I went to work as usual, stopped at my favorite cafe and ordered a cup of Cappuccino.

"Hey girl! Did your boyfriend not bring you to work today ? " Vanessa gave me a drink and asked me. She was one of my close friends, Vanessa was funny and sociable with everyone.

"He went to work early"

"Again?" She said with an annoyed attitude "He took you to work one day and now he's busy again? You know what , girl , you should reject him when your parents set up a date for you. I mean .. you're getting married in one weeks and he doesn't have time for you ? Do you thinks that he will take his time for you after you two married ?"

I stood there silently, she was right, offensive but right. He has been busy with work lately , yesterday is the first time in month he drive me to work and come home to eat dinner with me.

"He tries to work for our future..You thinks too much." I covered him up.

"You are so stubborn you know that , but .. you are happy that's ok" She sighed and looked at me reluctantly.

I took my Cappuccino, said goodbye to Vanessa and go to work.I went into the car and went to the gas station when I suddenly realized there was a meeting with the patient today but I don't remember when.I drove fast and stopped at a nearby gas station, the gas station seemed deserted.I pressed the gas button and found my phone in my bag to see the calendar today, but I didn't see it anywhere, or did I leave it at home ? While I was absentmindedly to remember where my phone was, I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

" **Looking for this ?** " A husky and confidential voice from behind me.I turned back and the person I faced was the man yesterday, the criminal was wanted .. but why is he here and he is holding my phone ?

He approached me, slowly step by step, and I panicked and stepped back.The weird smirk at his edge, his eyes narrowed, delighted to see me frightened.

" **Get her.** " He said slowly and the next thing coming to me ,I was covered by a sack around my head and was knocked down on the spot, everything was as dark as the night..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
